


Puppies!

by Shatterpath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wonderful prompt came from Caitrin: Art, and puppies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies!

++ Art ++

 

(8-28-03)

 

We're all panting in the unrelenting heat. Like everything else in these kids' lives, this is as much lesson as ordinary life and I watch them closely. Some sprawl, comatose, others hunch up miserably, others still have the energy to at least attempt activity. It's no shock to me that Farrier is the primary aggressor, chewing at a barely responsive Squire's ear. 

 

Keeping my promise to the kids as to the theme of the puppies' names had required some research and a lot of memorization. Farrier, his name stitched over and over on his black nylon collar like all of the pups, is still the favorite and I am going to miss him fiercely when he goes off to follow in his parents' footsteps. Potter, in his grey collar, is the next in line in competence among the boys, big and attentive even in these miserable conditions. Tanner won't make it as I can see signs of weakness in his hips that I will have to keep a close eye out on for his entire life. Barber, in the red, is obnoxiously high-strung, but I think he'll grow out of it in time. Bowman in the light blue is still up in the air as to whether he will qualify or not, same as the passive Squire, who is now quietly tolerating Farrier chewing on his violet collar. I think he may be too laid back, without the borderline violent personality needed by a military dog. He'll be a perfect civilian police dog though, so it's all good. Mason, in the white, is his usual skittish self, confirming that he will never be suited for actual work. The life of a spoiled pet is his future.

 

The girls are led by the green-collared Miller, as perfect an MWD as there has ever been. Her size, temperament and competence already shine clearly through the puppy awkwardness. Only a few paces behind her in qualifications is Archer in green. This girl will be as hard to give up as Farrier, bearing an uncanny resemblance to their mother that is more than fur deep. Brewer, in the orange, and Tawyer, in pink, despite her obsessive hunting fetish, I think will both make it as well. I don't know about Vintner in the purple, since she still has some trouble paying attention. Grainger, in the yellow, won't make it if her sense of smell doesn't improve, but her staying will make the kids happy, so it's not a worry.

 

We arrived in Las Vegas for good less than two days ago. Yesterday, all the dogs got a day in their new kennel to settle in while our clan did our best to organize after the chaos of moving. 

 

Mid-afternoon, Janet and Sam noticed my agitation and threw me out of the new house to deal with the four-legged family members. Besides, it gave them a chance to hand off the older kids for me to keep half an eye on. After being on poop duty in the sprawling play area fenced off for the dogs, the kids are now playing in there happily.

 

Goddess, but I miss Cassie…

 

Lucky and Butchie are sprawled out nearby, panting as much as the pups in this harder, brassier heat than any of us are used to. They had done okay in late May and early June when we had stayed here for a few weeks to help Dace and her pack with the new babies, but this late summer heat is another reality entirely. 

 

A scuffle breaks out among the puppies and suddenly they're all jumping and straining at their leads, clipped securely to the chain link fence.

 

"Sit!" I bark out and most of them obey, the burst of noise subsiding. "Lay down." The ones that obey are immediately rewarded with petting and a small treat. The ones that aren't paying attention get some one on one time with my rules, eventually earning my praise.

 

In truth, I'm completely jazzed with the new life I have entered. Not just as a free civilian, but as nothing more than a father and dog trainer and volunteer for things like rescue work. Thankfully, I have plenty of willing help, particularly the talented Emily, even as I still fiercely miss Cassie's gift with the dogs. She's so good with them, firm, intuitive and patient, no matter what canine quirks she's faced with over the years. New York seems worlds away.

 

Right now it really is too damn hot to do much with the dogs and I raise my voice to carry over the hot breeze. "Kids! Come here please!"

 

Emily leads over the twins, all of them curious. "Yes _Bahbas_?"

 

The eldest's politeness makes me grin at her and rest a hand on her red curls. "Will you please help me get the puppies back in the play area?"

 

"Yes!"

 

Grinning even more at her enthusiasm, I look to my own kids, marveling as I always do at how big they're getting! "Could you two please open the doors to the kennels? That way the puppies can go inside where it's cooler if they need to. Then we'll all go see how the moms are doing and then go to the pool!"

 

With an excited chorus of happiness, the kids scatter to their tasks, Emily obeying me when I tell her which pup to take. Miller is a good girl, not jumping around or yanking at the almost six-year-old while I wrangle the more hyper Tawyer and Bowman.

 

Soon, the pups and their mother and older sister romp in the near-acre fenced paddock built just for them. There are buried cement storm drain pipes to race through or sprawl in, heavy scaffolding to climb, picnic tables to clamber over or hide under. Even from a distance I can identify each animal by his or her body language as their brown and black bodies move about. 

 

A small, sweaty hand slips into mine and I turn my attention to Emily, still at my side. "They seem happy, _Bahbas_ ," she tells me sweetly and I feel all sappy inside.

 

"That they do. I'm glad that you're here to help, Monkey. You'll have to be my assistant now that Cassie is off at her big school. Is that deal still good?"

 

"Oh yes, _Bahbas_. I will be the best assistant ever!"

 

The heat-exhausted twins don't care why I'm chuckling; they just drape themselves all over me to be carried back to our new home.


End file.
